This invention relates in general to brake mechanisms, and, in particular, to a device for automatically adjusting brake clearance of a brake mechanism.
More specifically, but without restriction to the particular use which is shown and described, this invention relates to a device for automatically adjusting a brake mechanism during operation to maintain a predetermined clearance between a braking member and a rotating member of the brake.
In the prior art, numerous types of brake mechanisms are employed in virtually every vehicle including, for example, the brakes utilized in an earth moving machine. Generally, such brakes may be in the form of a band brake, shoe brake, drum brake, and the like. In each of these types of known devices, a braking member and a rotating member are physically moved by an operator into frictional contact with each other from an initial separated or clearance position. This clearance distance between the members is subject to detrimental variation as wear on the braking components occurs during use of the braking system. Such alteration of the initial separation of the braking and rotating elements adversely interferes with the overall effectiveness of the braking system and continuous adjustment of clearance becomes necessary.
Several techniques have been employed in the prior art by which the initial clearance between the braking components can be adjusted so that a selected spacing is maintained in the braking system to avoid such undesired results. Such prior art adjustment devices have not been wholly satisfactory to maintain accurately a predetermined brake clearance to maximize both the braking capability and length of service of a brake mechanism such as employed in heavy duty uses in earth moving equipment. Known techniques either require manual adjustments while the machine is not operating or provide some degree of automatic adjustment during operation of the vehicle which has previously not been optimumly effective.